


Talk Birdy To Me

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Consensual Kink, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine talk dirty about birds during sex. (Inspired by the line in 5x20 “I don’t know if it’s all this bird talk, but I’m getting a little turned on,” along with some Warblers/Night Bird/Blackbird gif sets that appeared afterward.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Birdy To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is discussion of touching birds for sexual reasons, but not in a way that would physically harm the birds.  
> Beta: neyronrose. Thank you! [Here is the Tumblr post](http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/85862106320/fic-talk-birdy-to-me-klaine-1-1).

“Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

It starts the same way it usually does: “Petting a bird.”

“What kind?” Kurt asks. “A big one?”

Blaine closes his eyes and imagines it. “Small enough to hold on one arm. Like a smaller crow, or a parrot. Lots of surface area to touch though.” He lays back on the bed and revels in the feeling of Kurt’s hand on his cock. He pets his own hand over the sheets.

“How does it feel?”

“So soft. I dig into its feathers to touch the fluffy down underneath.” He curls his fingers into claws against the bed.

Kurt grins. “Does the bird like that?”

“It tilts its head for more, but then it gets nervous and flaps its wings.”

“Can you feel the wings? Do they touch you?”

“ _Ohhhh_ …” Blaine shivers. “Yeah. They’re so strong. I hold the bird’s body to keep it close while it flaps. I pet it with my fingers until it calms down.”

“And then what?”

Blaine huffs out a laugh, blushing, and turns his head away.

“You can tell me.” Kurt squeezes Blaine’s cock more firmly and leans down to kiss his chest. “Come on. Do you undo your pants?”

“Yeah.” Blaine laughs, embarrassed, and thrusts his hips up.

“That’s it. You’re so hard already. I want you to imagine lowering your arm down to get the bird closer to where you want it. It flaps its wings and they beat against you.”

“Oh god Kurt… Can I touch my cock?”

“No. Just let it jerk upward on its own, let it move however it will whenever the bird flaps against it.”

“Oh my god, ohh-” Blaine closes his eyes tightly and throws his head back.

“When the bird calms down again, move it even closer and rub yourself against its feathers.”

“Fuck-”

“Does that feel good?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Can you come like this?”

“I want  _more_.”

“More of what?”

“I want-” Blaine takes a deep breath and brings one hand up to grip the pillow under his head. His arm flexes as he squirms. “I want to go to, like, a bird sanctuary, or somewhere where there’s a whole flock in a small space. I want to take off all my clothes and stand naked in the middle of this little room while they all fly around me and brush against me, all their wings and feathers touching my skin-”

“I can picture you standing there with your eyes closed.”

“Yeah, and my cock standing straight out in front of me.”

“All those birds bump up against it over and over-”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck-”

“Until you come, straight across the room, just standing there in this little hurricane of flapping wings.”

“Oh god, I’m so close.”

“What do you want?”

“Fuck. Um…” Blaine rocks his hips up to push his cock through Kurt’s fist. “Tell me about how birds fuck.”

“Okay.” Kurt repositions himself up onto his knees and strokes Blaine’s body with his free hand. “They have all this build up, for days and days, they sing to each other, dance for each other, get all puffed up, and all the other birds can tell how desperate they are.”

Blaine’s breath gets more erratic and his whole body goes taut like a guitar string being tightened.

“They do it right in front of their families and  _everyone_ ,” Kurt says. “Until finally one pins the other down and they rub against each other’s bodies, right out in the open under the sky.”

“Unh! Unh!” Blaine jerks and cries out, coming all over Kurt’s hand and his own stomach. He arches his back, frozen there for a long moment, then sucks in a hard breath and curls forward, still coming and gasping.

Kurt strokes him slowly while he regains his breath. “You’re so hot.”

Blaine sits up enough to kiss Kurt’s lips- “You’re so good to me” - before flopping back down onto the bed.

Kurt pretends to think about it for a moment before saying: “Yeah, I am.”

Blaine grabs at Kurt’s arms and pulls him closer. “Come here.”

Kurt gets on top of him and pulls his hand out from between them. “You want me to pin you down and rub against you?”

Blaine rolls his eyes back and shudders through the aftershocks. “ _Yeah_.” He jerks upward. “Kiss me, kiss me.” He grabs Kurt’s face and presses their lips together, still breathing hard through his nose. He gradually relaxes and lays back against the pillow.

Kurt smiles and gives him one more peck. “Will you do  _my_  fantasy next?”

“Of course.”

Kurt rolls off the bed to get the supplies. “For the record, I don’t think you should _actually_  rub your private parts against a wild animal, should you ever get the opportunity.”

Blaine laughs out loud. “It’s just a fantasy, Kurt.”

“Good. You’d probably catch something horrible.” He makes a face.

“Stop thinking about it and come back to bed.”

“Okay.” Kurt gets up onto the bed and straddles Blaine’s chest. “There’s only one bird I want to be thinking about right now anyway.”

Blaine grins. “And what bird is that?”

Kurt hands Blaine his facemask. “Night Bird.”


End file.
